The Strength Of True Love
by EternalStrawberry
Summary: Can Renesmee break the bonds of an imprint by finding true love? We all say it's the only magic left and the strongest thing ever. But let's find out how strong love really is. Rated M for language and maybe lemons in later chapters.


I looked in the mirror. My bronze ringlets went down just past my shoulders now, plus the small side bangs Aunt Alice had added last year. I was wearing a dark purple tshirt and a pair of dark jeans, with purple Converse to match.

"Renesmee!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. "Come on! Five minutes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I replied as I skipped down the steps. Today was my first day of high school. Ever. Mom's been through it twice now, I don't even want to think of how many times everyone else has gone through it.

"We'll be waiting in the car." She said, as she walked out the door. I quickly put on some eyeliner and followed her out.

I was jumping in my seat the entire way to school. This wasn't only my first time going to high school, but my first time going to school in general. It would've been impossible to go before. In one year, I would've aged for about 3.

As dad, whom I'd have to start referring to as Edward, pulled into the parking lot I felt a whole new bunch of butterflies fill my stomach.

Alice and I would be freshman. Jasper, Edward, and Bella- I giggled slightly hearing their names in my head- would be juniors, and Emmett and Rosalie would half to be seniors.

We actually just now moved back to Forks. We had been living in Alaska for a while. For some reason, Jacob had come with us. No one would tell me why, but I figured it was because he and mom were such good friends.

Once we got out of the car, mom- I mean Bella pointed me to the direction of my first hour. "Building four, Ness. Just over there." I nodded and walked that direction.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door, walked in and quietly took my seat. Some other students followed in right after me, and within a minute all the seats were full.

I really don't feel like going into detail about the day. It was school. We've all been there. Boring, pointless, and filled with annoying boys who hit on you every chance you get. And stupid teachers who give you detention when you 'back sass' them.

So, here I was, walking into class room 109. For detention. After school. I have better things to do with my time than sit in school for another hour. There were two boys in the room when I walked in.

Right as the detention bell hit it's first ring another boy walked in. There was something about him that made my stomach flip. Especially as he sat down next to me. He had golden hair that went down to his ears and swept the side. His eyes were a bright, pale blue and his smile… was perfect. He smelt amazing, too. He smelt like heaven. I literally just wanted to sit there and smell him all day.

Come to think of it, I remembered him from my first hour. He was sitting across the room, so I guess I didn't really notice him before.

"Hey." He nodded. "I'm Justin. Justin Stone."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie for short." I smiled.

"Renesmee, huh? How did that name come about?" His voice was soft yet rough. It slid like honey.

"My grandmas names are Renee and Esme. Renesmee."

"Quiet down! In the back!" The teacher yelled, eyeing Justin and I. "This is the first day and you're already in trouble. I don't want any more problems."

"Renesmee…" Justin whispered still, "I like it. It's really… pretty." He winked causing me to giggle.

"My middle name is Carlie. Because my grandpas names are Carlisle and Charlie."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He smiled to himself. "Amazing." I giggled again.

"How about you?" I whispered again to him. "Do you have a middle name?"

"Drew."

"Justin Drew Stone…" I thought. "That sounds cool. I like it."

He grinned. "Really? Thanks."

"Excuse me." The teacher- according to the board her name was Ms. Tunsall, said to us again. "What is your name?"

"Uh.. Justin."

"Justin, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Justin stood up, making my eyes widen, wondering what in the hell he was doing. "Yes, I do." He said. "Her name-" He pointed to me, making my cheeks turn a bright red- "Is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She goes by Nessie for short."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "That's excellent news. Now please take your seat. And if I catch you two talking again, I _will _separate you. Understand? I will not tolerate flirting."

Flirting? Oh no. My cheeks went even brighter.. If that was possible. I wasn't trying to flirt, honest. He was just a friend. Probably not even a friend yet.

Justin sat back down and grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled something down and passed it to me.

-You're in my first hour, right? What's your second hour?

-Miss Greene. And what the hell? Did you have to make me blush like that? I passed the note back, along with my schedule so he didn't have to ask for the rest of my classes.

-We have first hour, second hour, lunch, and sixth hour together. :)

That secretly made me smile. And it kind of ticked me off that he wasn't even going to answer my question.

-So does that mean you'll sit with me at lunch? I just moved here. I don't really know anyone else. I had to sit with my family today. Not fun.

-Yeah, sit at my table. I sit with the same guys I did in middle school, though. And it's just guys… Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit with girls?

-And listen them discuss lip gloss all hour? Tempting, but no thanks.

-All us guys usually do is make things explode, tell sex jokes, and talk about sports.

-Ooh, sounds like a day with Emmett! Awesome!

-Emmett?

-One of the seniors here. He's my cousin. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are all my cousins. Edward is my brother and Bella is my sister. We consider all each other brothers and sisters, though, because we all live in the same house, under the same guardians.

-Why don't you sit with them at lunch? I'd rather you sit with me… But if they're your family?

-Nah, I get enough of them during the day.

-Hm. Alright then. I'll wait for you outside your 4th hour.

Right then the teacher stood up. "Dammit." She mumbled quietly under her breath. I'm sure only I could hear it, being that I have enhanced hearing. "I need to go make some copies." She announced. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Be good."

"Six brothers and sisters?" He asked, as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah. None of us are really related, though. We're all adopted."

"So what defines you as being cousins with some, rather than siblings?"

"Hm… Well, nothing really. We just refer to each other that way. I guess I look like Edward and Bella. So, the bond sort of just… came."

The two other boys in the classroom sat down at our table.

"Hey Justin!" One said as he sat. Then he glanced at me and slid forward across the table. "And hello to you. What's your name, baby?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie."

"A Cullen." The other boy said. "I saw some… kids… in the hall today. A sexy blonde called them Emmett and Jasper. His sweatshirt said Cullen on the back. They scared the hell outta me. Emmett just looks like he's waiting to kick ass. And Jasper? Looks like he could kill me with just a punch."

I giggled at that. "They're my cousins. Or siblings, I guess. The 'sexy blonde' is, too. And there's three more where that came from."

"Damn."

"This is Ryan." Justin whispered, gesturing to the boy that had brown hair, that swept the side the same as his did. "And this is Taylor." Taylor's hair was spiked and it was black.

Taylor and Ryan dressed pretty much the same. Skinny jeans, DC shoes, and a graphic t-shirt. Justin was in jeans, a Hollister shirt- I realized that's what he smelt like. Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch.- though he wore DC's, too.

"They probably won't hurt you." I laughed. "Not unless you give them reason to."

"The sexy blonde… What's her name?" Ryan asked.

I scoffed. "Rosalie? If you hit on her, I'll tell you exactly what will happen. She will laugh and so will Emmett. Hit on her again- She will laugh and Emmett will glare. Try again and you won't live to see another day."

"Emmett protective of his sister or something?"

"Uh… You could say that. We're all adopted, so none of us are really family. Technically… Emmett and Rosalie are a couple… So are Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward…"

"She's taken? Fuck."

"Wait, is Alice the dark haired one? Kinda short?" Taylor chimed in.

"Yeah, that's Alice."

"And she's with Jasper? Well, shit. That sucks. No chance of them breaking up?"

I burst out laughing. After a century of the love they share? A breakup? I laughed again. "Uh, no. Trust me, they're meant to be. I can see it in the way they look at each other."

"Mhm. I know what the look is." It was weird. When he said that he looked straight to Justin. I wonder if Justin has a girlfriend or something…

"So… what are they like? Your family?" Justin asked.

"Edward is really protective. I know he cares about me, but sometimes… I need to be trusted. Than Emmett is protective, too, but only when it comes to boys. Mostly Em is just hella funny. Jasper's only protective with boys, too. And… uhm… He worries a lot about… what I eat, I guess you could say…"

"What you eat?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he's weird like that. Bella's really understanding. I go to her and Alice for most everything. Alice has a lot of energy and is really happy. Rosalie… I'm not sure how to describe her. She's one of a kind. Then Esme and Carlisle are our… parents. They're really, really nice."

The teacher walked in then so we didn't get to talk much more. He did tell me about his family, though. They all did. Ryan has a little brother, a mom, and a dad. Taylor has an older sister, and a mom. And Justin has a little sister, a little brother, and a mom and dad. I also found out we all had second hour and lunch together. I had 3rd hour with Ryan, 4th hour with Taylor, and 5th hour with their other friends Shane and Max.

Detention passed quickly and easily once Ryan taught me how to hide my Ipod. "If you put it in your pocket," He whispered, sliding my ipod in my back pocket slower than necessary, "and put the earphone cord up the sleeve of your sweatshirt, and the earbud in your ear… The teacher will never know."

I laughed quietly. "Awesome. Thanks, Ryan." We all quietly listened to our Ipods the rest of the hour. It really went by quickly.


End file.
